Wrong Kind Of Love!
by Wolf-With-A-Shotgun
Summary: Phoebe doesn't know what wrong with her, when she's around him her heart just starts fluttering and she gets a weird feeling in her stomach. "Damn you Max for making me feel like this!" She thought to herself. Little did she know, Max was having the same problem! "I don't want to love her but when I'm around her I can't control myself" He thought to himself. PhoebexMax
1. Shocking Information

_**Hey guys I've recently become obsessed with the thundermans.**_

_**I love Jack Griffo, and i think that if they weren't siblings they would totally have that love-hate thing going on!**_

_**This story is going to have Max and Phoebe as a couple, If you don't like that then**_**(Excuse my language-)FUCK OFF!**

**I've had messages sent to me saying how I should give up writing because I'm crap and nobody will read my stories, well, hello, but I guess FANFICTION is lying to me when it tells me how many views I've had, seriously get a life!**

**Sorry about that some people just annoy the heck out of me!**

**A/N: Don't own The Thundermans or anything related to the show**

* * *

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

I'm in love.

I know it doesn't sound that bad but it's WHO i'm in love with is the problem, I'm in love with ...

MAX

Yes, Max

As in Max Thunderman, MY BROTHER!

I know it's wrong but I can't help it I love him, everything about him; his smile, his eyes, his humor, his smirk, his body- don't get me started on his body.

One time we went on a family day trip and we went to the beach, Billy, Nora, Max and I went into the ocean for a while.

Anyway Max dived in and I was just sitting on the shore, waves lapping at my feet, then he resurfaced and OMG! he looked so hot I couldn't even breath properly.

Well I guess it's horrible knowing that Max will never like me, I mean why would he I'm just his little sister; the one that he pranks, the one that he hates.

Well It's time for bed now, Great! now I can dream about my failed love life.

* * *

-**_Next Day-Morning-_**

_**MAX'S POV**_

I've got a problem, I'm starting to get a really weird feeling in my stomach when I look at Phoebe!

I really need help, I'm gonna go talk to dad maybe he'll knows what wrong with me- There he is!

"Hey Dad!"

"Yeah, Max?"

"I need help with something!"

He nodded, telling me to continue

"Well there's this girl I know and when I see her, or think about her I get a weird feeling in my stomach"

"Son, I think I know what this is," He starts smirking and suddenly I'm scared "You're in love!"

What!

"No! Dad I can't be!"

"Well, Son, It's the truth"

No!

"I'm going to school!"

"Bye, Max!"

* * *

_**Only short 'cause I'm just trying it out if no one reviews then I'll just delete it!**_

_**Hope You Like It !**_

_**P.S MERRY 2 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**_


	2. Daydreaming

_**Hey guys I've recently become obsessed with the thundermans.**_

**Thanks for all the amazing support, you make me feel special and I LOVE YOU!**

**A/N: Don't own The Thundermans or anything related to the show**

* * *

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

"But he is like so totally cute! Don't ya think Pheebs?"

"Pheebs?"Cherry was apparently yelling in my ear"Phoebe?"

"Sorry Cher, I was just daydreaming"

"About a cute guy? Was it Cole Campbell?"**_  
_**

"Yes, he is cute" I mumbled dreamily.

"Was it Cole?" Cherry asked me, interrogating me.

"Yeah" I lied, well I couldn't exactly tell my best friend I was daydreaming about my crush/brother could I?

You see, I couldn't sleep at all last night, i kept dreaming about Max.

**-DREAM-**

**I was walking into the kitchen at night to get a little snack and I saw Max there and he was eating my favorite and ONLY chocolate bar(1).**

**"MAX!"**

**"Oh, hey Pheebs"**

**"Don't 'Hey Pheebs' me, that's mine"**

**"Sorry... Mine now!" with that he popped it in his mouth.**

**"Max, that was mine"**

**"You want it back?" he said smirking at me.**

**"What are you talki-mmph" I was cut off as he slammed his lips on mine.**

**I started to get into the kiss when...**

**-RING RING RING-**

**-END OF DREAM-**

"Come on, we've gotta get to class!"

"Okay, let's go, girl"

* * *

**_MAX'S POV_**

God...

Why does she have to be so perfect?

If you haven't guessed by now I was talking about my sister.

Great, I'M IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER!

"UGHHH!"

"What's wrong, dude?" My best friend, Derek_**(2)**_ asked me.

"Girls, man, .Dangerous!"

"Tell me about it! Casey**_(3)_** went all weird on me this morning over nothing!" Derek moaned.

"Just face it, we will never understand girls, let's go we got class!" I told him, before we starting walking down the halls.

* * *

_**I know it's really super short but I'm super excited for christmas and I can't think straight!**_

_**Hope You Like It !**_

_**(1) Couldn't think of anything else and I'm STARVING and chocolate sound good round about now.**_

_**(2) I'm kind of getting back into Life With Derek, so it's him.**_

_**(3) His girlfriend, I know on the show they're step-siblings but they used to be my OTP**_

_**P.S MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!**_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys, **

**I'm thinking about maybe doing a few one shots please review ONE of the following you would like me to do:**

**- **ICarly

- Austin and Ally

- 4 O'clock club

- My Babysitter's A Vampire

- Young Dracula

- MI High

**Thanks, for the support so far**

**xoxoxo**

**~ Caitlin**


End file.
